That Time of the Month
by RedWillow03
Summary: It's Artemis' time of the month and she's stuck at the cave. What happens when Wally asks too many questions.Rated Teen because I'm paranoid. (Warning: Mentions of periods, blood and being a girl)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, everyone so I just want to warn everyone that this story is about Artemis on her period, and Wally finding out what periods are so it might get a little pg.**_

Artemis lay on the caves couch, "Why, why did it have to happen this weekend?" She had to stay at the cave that weekend because her mom was going out of town and she wasn't allowed to stay home alone, ever since she nearly burnt down the apartment making toast.

"What's wrong?"Zatanna asked as she walked into the cave living room, and stared at the ball Artemis had curled herself into.

"Its _"that"_ time of the month." Artemis muttered into a pillow.

"Ohhhhh...Cramps?"

"Yah."

"Want some Advil?" Zatanna asked

"We're out and I can't move, lest I be in more pain."

"I'll pick some up while I buy the groceries." She grabbed her coat and walked to the teleporter. "I'll be back in like an hour or two."

"See ya."

Artemis felt like she was going to explode. "Kill me now!" The cramps worsening.

"Why would I kill you, though I would love to?" Wally questioned sarcastically.

"It's..." Another wave of pain, "Nothing..." Artemis breathed out.

"Really, cause you look like you're dying." He said it with a smirk but Artemis kind of felt like she was dying.

"I might as well be..." she grunted

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up... I'm on my period." She murmured through gritted teeth.

"You mean the thing at the end of a sentence... how could you be on that?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Your so funny not that kind of period." She was starting to getting annoyed, and at that moment it was a very low bar.

"There's another kind of period!?" His eyebrows were raised in shock. "What?!"

Wally couldn't possibly be that stupid...could he? "Wally, of course, there is you idiot! Didn't you pay attention in health class?" She was mystified that he was this clueless.

"I...I kind of slept through that class. Should I know what a period is?"

"Probably." She was really annoyed by this point.

"Well then tell me, educate my ignorant mind!"

"Ummm...how about no?"

"Come on Artemis I really wanna know now...tell me, tell me, tell me.."

"Fine...But I warned you."

"Ok..good now tell me." Artemis got an evil smile on her face.

"Well, a period is a flow of blood and other material from the lining of the uterus, lasting for several days and occurring in sexually mature women who are not pregnant at intervals of about one lunar month until the onset of menopause." She saw the look of confusion on the speedster's face. "Basically girls starting from like twelve or thirteen to like sixty, bleed from their vaginas for about a week, once a month."

A look of horror crossed the boy's face "What?...So like right now you are bleeding...?" she nodded. "And every girl in the world does this...like my mom or my teacher and random ladies on the street...?"

"Yes."

"And it doesn't hurt..?"

"It hurts like hell, I am literally pushing my vaginal lining out of my body, yes it hurts, don't be stupid."

"So...This is a really weird question...where does all the blood go." He turned bright red.

"Well, a girl can choose between a pad or a tampon. A pad is like one of those doggie pee pads only you put it in your underwear and the blood is absorbed. A tampon is inserted into the vagina and absorbs the blood, but if you leave it in for more than like six hours then you could get Toxic Shock Syndrome and possibly die."

"...That's messed up..." he still looked shocked and it brought a smile to Artemis' face.

"That's not all... in the five to seven days leading up to your period, you get PMS or Premenstrual Syndrome, so girls get really annoyed and angry at the slightest of things. It's really fun, sometimes you just randomly cry too." She smiled sarcastically, Artemis was enjoying this a little too much.

"I'm back." Zatanna said as she walked through the teleporter. "Hey, Wally."

Wally ran up to Zatanna and gave her a giant hug. "I am so sorry." Then he ran into his room.

Artemis started laughing and Zatanna just stood there mystified at what she just saw. "What did you do?"

"I educated and an ignorant boy about the troubles of being a woman." She said with a smile.

"Good! And here is the Advil."

"Thanks."

They ate chocolate and watched a bunch of movies.

 _ **I promise you there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wrote this. In Chemistry last year, my friend was on her period and the boy sitting next to her asked what the thing sticking out of her pocket was and told him. So, please comment and tell me what I should write next I'm kinda running out of ideas.**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! So I hadn't planned on writing a second chapter, but as promised if you guys request something I will do everything I can to write it. So thank you to Christina(Guest) for this story idea._**

"Uhhhhh," Artemis grumbled as she made her way into the living room to where all the team minus Wally sat.

"What's wrong this time?" Zatanna said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I got a B on my History test because and I quote 'didn't fill in the bubble completely.'.

"Maybe if you go in tomorrow and ask again nicely he will change it." M'gann said optimistically.

"There's no point, he'll just tell me to stop complaining and go back to my seat. I don't know what his problem is."

"Maybe it's that he has a sarcastic headstrong archer in his class." Robin stated, not looking up from his holo wristwatch.

"Shut it." Artemis grunted, "Anyway I'm going to go finish some homework."

"See ya." Mumbled everyone as they returned to what they were doing.

Artemis returned a few seconds later, "Did someone die and you all just forgot to tell me?"

"Why would you think that?" Kaldur asked frowning.

"I just found these white lilies, chocolate, and the card on the flowers says I'm sorry for your loss."

"Well, that's creepy," Zatanna said eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Yah and there were also flowers and chocolate outside yours and M'gann's doors."

"Wait if no one but the Team can get into the cave and it wasn't one of us then it must have been Wally." Super Boy said dully.

Zatanna and Artemis shared a look. "I think I know why he did this." Artemis smirked.

"Well then spill it I'm dying to know."

"First of all that was an awful pun and second so the other day I was on my period and Wally kept asking too many questions so I just told him what a period was." She looked at the blank looks in front of her.

"Is a period some earth thing I don't know about?" M'gann asked

"Uhhh? No, it's that you know that time of the month when things happen and you bleed." Zatanna said.

"Ohhhhh that. Yeah, I remember now from that episode of Hello Megan. Yeah I don't get one of those." M'gann smiled naively.

"What! You are so lucky!" Artemis and Zatanna practically screamed at the same time.

"Well, I'm not really sure what the two of you are talking about and now I'm not really sure I want to, but I have to ask what does this have to do with the flowers, chocolate, and note?" Robin asked

"Well when I finished telling him, he gave Zatanna a giant hug, said he was 'So sorry.' then zeta tubed away and I haven't seen him since."

Just as Artemis finished her sentence as if on cue, the computer announced "Kid Flash B03" Wally walked and as soon as he saw M'gann, Artemis and Zatanna he hid behind the kitchen counter.

"Care to explain these." Kaldur asked pointing towards the flowers and chocolate on the table.

"...Ohhh….ummm...thoses are for the girls to say I was sorry for their loss."

"Our loss of what?" Artemis asked.

"Well, just your loss in general."

"Your an idiot you know that, right?"

"Why am I an idiot, I thought girls wanted flowers and chocolate when they're on their periods...well at least that's what Google said."

"One don't attach a creepy card to them, we didn't experience some great tragedy or anything its a normal if inconvenient part of our lives. Two don't use white lilies their the kind of flowers you give someone when they die. And three Megann doesn't even get a period."

"Well in that case." He ran to M'gann door took the chocolate and flowers then ran out the door.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I still would have liked the chocolate." M'gann said with a frown.

Then everyone laughed. Though Robin and Kaldur still were not really sure what was so funny or what a period was, but they laughed anyway.

 _ **I really hope you like that and as always tell me if you have anything you need or want to read tell me in the comments section and I will do my best. Have a great day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone so I really hadn't planned on a third chapter, but as promised if you request it (for any kind of Young Justice themed fanfic) I will do my best to make it happen. Thanks to Christina (Guest) for the idea!**_

"Ok so everyone knows the plan right?" Robin repeated for like the eight hundredth time. It was his first mission as team leader, though most of the team wasn't there. Aqua Lad had some Atlantean ceremony to attend, and Superboy and M'gann had a mandatory school event.

"Yes, we know. You and Zatanna scout around the perimeter of the building and draw the attention of the guards while KF and I retrieve the target from the building." Artemis spat with as much annoyance as she could muster.

"Ok, fine. Let's go Z." Robin replied he and Zatanna exited the bioship. Artemis and Kid Flash would follow in a few minutes. She really didn't understand why they had to download the files from the warehouse's mainframe, but then again she didn't really care.

The two of them just sat there in silence, waiting for their cue to go. Artemis heard gunshots and explosions from the direction Robin and Zatanna had gone. "That's our cue." Kid Flash said as he and Artemis stood to leave. They went in the opposite direction the others had gone, going in the back.

They scaled the wall and climbed in through the top windows. Artemis grabbed the hard drive while KF, stood by the window keeping it open so they wouldn't get locked in. "Is it just me or is this a little too easy?" Artemis said as she grabbed the hard drive with all the files on it that she had just downloaded.

"Yah." Suddenly the doors to the warehouse, boomed open and the fight came inside the building, Artemis pocketed the flash drive and readied her bow and arrows. But before she could do anything was whooshed outside the building and back onto the bioship. "What the hell!" Artemis screamed. She was all alone not even an explanation. "I'm gonna kill you, Wally."

Once the others had gotten out of the building and were up in the air Artemis stood and stomped towards where Wally sat. "What the Hell did you think you were doing out there!" Wally paled he had never seen her so mad, he began to trip and fall over his words. "Ummmm...well you see… I was protecting you."

"Why on earth would I need protection." She shouted.

"Well uhh cause you're a girl." He shrank when both Artemis and Zatanna screamed "WHAT!?"

"Excuse you, but both of us are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves."

"Yeah, and why'd you run me away, Zatanna a girl too." She grunted through gritted teeth.

"So…. Zatanna can do magic and you can't."  
"And that's different from all the other missions how exactly?...Don't tell me this is about the period thing again."

"Not this again." Zatanna sighed exasperated. Wally shraked into his seas a little more.

"How many times do we have to tell you. We are perfectly fine just act like that conversation never happened. AND DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Artemis shouted. Then calmly returned to her seat.

"I honestly have no response to any of that." Robin said incredibly confused.

 _ **So... I think this is going to be the final chapter, but if you guys really want another one I will. Also so I have other stories all about Young Justice, with lots of Wally and Artemis fluff. So please go and check them always have a good day and thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Wow, two updates in one day! So, this is the final chapter in this story and it's really short, but I think it's a nice end. Be prepared for a little bit of Spitfire fluff! Also before I forget thanks to Christina (Guest) for the idea.**

Once the bioship landed in the docking bay Artemis stormed off, she was still clearly angry about what Wally had done.

Wally stared at her as she stomped down the hall to her room. "You messed up man." Robin said, sneaking up on him.

"Quit it with the ninja thing it's weird, and I didn't mean to mess up. I just didn't want her to get hurt. She doesn't have anything, no powers or years of training, all she has is a bow and some fancy arrows. Seriously they have guns and bombs. What else was I supposed to do?" He asked genuinely looking for an answer.

"I don't know, but I know you don't make the decision for her, you could tell her how you feel though I think she'd just yell at you again, then there's the third option… you know what you have to do."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to." He muttered

 _Knock, knock_

Artemis moved away from the mirror where she was twirling her hair dry. "Come in." she said thinking it was M'gann. "Oh...It's you." She said glaring at him with a glare that could rival Batmans.

He put his hands up in defense,"Listen before you put an arrow in me, I brought a peace offering."

She gave a small nod telling him to continue, he sped off and a second latter came back with two mugs, she picked up the mug he had set on the dresser. "Ok I admit, it was wrong for me to run you out of that fight. You have made it very clear you think you can take care of yourself. But in my defense you are way out of your league with most of the villains we fight, I mean you've only been a hero for what like three months." He was about to go on before he was interrupted.

"Firstly I accept your apology and your hot chocolate, secondly whoever said I was outmatched, also sure I've been a hero for three months, but I've been trained since I was like ten maybe younger in multiple fighting styles and weapons."

"Then...wait what…?" He was about to ask a question

"Nope not today, I still have my secrets." She stood up kissed him on the cheek in one smooth motion, then walked out the door hot chocolate in hand, leaving Wally gape-mouthed and shocked.

 **Yeah! Woo Hooo! The End. I hoped everyone liked it and if your sad this ended then go and read some of my other stories they also have lots of Spitfire cuteness and other things. Also please suggest things you think I should write so I don't run out of ideas. Thanks for reading!**

 **~RedWillow03**


End file.
